


Double or Nothing

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [21]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Gambling, Self-cest, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Clara sits down to play and faces her most difficult opponent yet...Pairing: Clara Oswald/Clara OswaldPrompt: Gambling OR Daemon AUBeta: imaginary_golux
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620205
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Double or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Called to Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570583) by [Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw). 



The Queer Immortal Time-Traveling Space Ladies Club prided itself on its social calendar, with regular events scheduled alongside quarterly meetings. These events were a chance for the select membership to network and socialize over common interests. At least, that was what it said on their website; it sounded classier that way. 

***

Clara gathered the cards in and began to shuffle. Next to her, another Clara set down her ante: one pair of mustard-yellow braces. Next to her, the Doctor frowned, and took off her bra. 

“How is it that despite starting with the most clothes of any of us, you’re already practically naked?” Missy asked. “You really are a disaster.” She set down a pair of red heels on the table.

“It was a very strong pair of fives, I’ll have you know.” The Doctor picked up her cards with a nod. “Ooh!” 

“Honestly, wife,” River muttered, placing an eggplant blazer in the center of the baize. 

The dealer!Clara consulted her cards, then placed a rolled-up hooded trench coat, a dark pair of tights, and a pair of kitten heels down. “I raise.”

“I fold,” replied the other Clara, and the other women immediately followed suit.

The dealer glared at her doppelganger, head at a forlorn angle. “Really? Again?”

The other Clara shrugged innocently. “I can’t help it if we know each other’s tells.”

“Remind me why we play with us again?” The offending Clara winked and gestured to her mostly-undressed form, causing all manner of hoots and hollers from the rest of the table.

“Get a room, honestly,” The Doctor muttered.

“Or don’t,” River suggested. “Don’t is good.” Missy simply began chanting ‘Kiss!” over and over.

The two Claras shrugged, and the one who had been dealing pulled her dress over her head (revealing that she had nothing left to wager) and straddled the lap of the other Clara, making the Doctor splutter and cover her eyes with her hand (which was swiftly pulled away by Missy). 

“They’re ever so pretty when they fight,” River mused, and pulled the other two women aside for her own nefarious purposes.

***

“I just had a brilliant idea,” one Clara whispered to the other, nibbling on her ear. 

“I’m listening,” she whispered back, mouth dropping to the first’s breast. 

“What if we combined forces?”

“And beat these silly Time Ladies at their own game?”

“Or, at least, poker,” Clara amended.

“Ohh,” the other Clara let out a breathy moan. “I like the way you think.” She paused to lick a stripe up her double’s chest. “I only see one problem.”

“Oh?”

“We’ll have too many clothes when we’re done.”

They shared a perfectly harmonized laugh as they set to putting their plan in motion.


End file.
